The Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core (BBC) aims at meeting the computational, statistical, and database challenge (including data quality, management, integration, analysis, and archiving) posed by the neuroproteomics research described in this proposal. The BBC, which will be directed by Dr. Perry Miller, consists of three inter-related units: i) proteomics data quality and analysis, ii) proteomics database, and iii) functional and interrelative proteomics.